plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches
Glitches are normal to appear in any game. Glitches and bugs are software errors that can cause drastic problems within the code and typically go unnoticed or unsolved during the production of said software. These errors can be game caused or otherwise exploited until a developer/development team repairs them. Complex software is rarely bug-free or otherwise free from errors upon the first release. This article is a list of the glitches found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. If you think you found one that deserves to be on this page, feel free to add it. Let's Rock! Glitch It is unknown what causes this, but the Let's Rock! button used to finish redrawing your starting hand will stay present throughout the match. Tapping it does not do anything. Shrinking Gravestone Glitch If your opponent uses on zombies, and you use In-Crypted or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to put the zombie(s) back into a gravestone, then the gravestone(s) will glitch and become gigantic. Time Travel Paradox Glitch PopCap has stated that attempting to time travel (via the phone's settings app) can result in disastrous results and can corrupt the game. Time traveling backwards work fine, but tickets won't be saved if the player goes back to the main menu. If the player does manage to time travel forward, the following can be seen: *If the player reverts the time to normal, the game may crash. *Daily Challenges may no longer be available since the button to start a daily challenge is grayed out with "Unavailable" on it. *Timer for quests may change, sometimes it may increase to 24 hours for a new quest or reach the negatives. *It is possible to go backwards or ahead for weekly event cards. It only works for any event cards that cannot be created in the update via sparks. Unable to Watch Ads Glitch For some players, watching ads for gem rewards is impossible, as the button in the shop is always gray and the button in the main menu is missing. Alongside, in some cases, players may be able to watch ads but not get gems from them. Strangely, they may work on Daily Challenge replays. It is unknown what causes this or how it can be resolved. Plants vs. Plants / Zombies vs. Zombies Glitch This can happen sometimes when a friend challenges another friend to a match. A plant deck will appear under the zombie marker or vice versa with plants. Plant heroes can fight against plant hero and so do zombie heroes. This can be done by timing the switch in the faction at the same time the request for a match happens and quickly accepting the match. The game would then be glitched as the following may occur: *The player cards may look like they are "face-down" and show the symbol on the back if they are playing as a plant hero on the zombie side or a zombie hero on the plant side. *Any placed plants or zombies will be placed onto the player's or opponent side depending who is doing the glitch. If the teammates get "played" to the opponent's side, then it is impossible to win. Sometimes plants and zombies can be placed on the front as if it had Team-Up. Should the "Team-Up" teammates attack, they will damage themselves. x2 Cards in Deck Building Bug Strangely, sometimes adding, removing, etc., 2 cards while building a deck will sometimes only display it as one (Ex: Added 2 cards to my deck, but going to the deck only shows x1). The bug is fixed by clicking the card. No help from the game (Note: Does this glitch happen if you choose to deny the free pack and then you lose another three to five times?) Sometimes, while playing online and you fail a mission 3, 4, 5 or more times, the game will not give you a Premium Pack in an ad. It is currently unknown why this happens, although it could be a way to stop players from abusing the free pack system. Concede Card Glitch This will only happen if you redraw a card. If your opponent concedes while you redraw a card, all cards disappear except the fourth card. Animations Glitch Electric Boogaloo's animations used to be severely glitched. This ranges from going faster or slower than normal, as well as reacting to hits late. It is unknown what makes this happen. This may also happen to any hero in newer versions, though such thing to occur is rarer. No Defeat animation Glitch From the 1.6.27 update onwards, the Defeat animation can now appear earlier. However, there is a possibility of the Defeat animation being canceled. One way is by having two different plants with different attack timing and that the front plant is unable to finish off the Zombie Hero (such as in front and behind doing the finishing blow on the zombie hero but Wall-Nut is unable to finish off the zombie hero by itself). The faster attack will cause the Defeat animation to play out but the slower attack animation that also hit it, causing the hurt animation to play out. This will then result in the defeated hero playing their idle animation when the hurt animation is done. Another way and a simpler one at that is to trigger this glitch by conceding while the hero's idle animation plays out. Before update ???, it was also possible to trigger this glitch by using anything that attacks multiple lanes such as and Shooting Starfruit or Power Pummel to finish off the zombie hero. BrainstormDieswith9Health.PNG|The glitch done using Threepeater RustboltGetsHurtOnWinScreen.jpeg|Notice Rustbolt doing his hurt animation while the Plants Win screen appears No defeat animation.png No Defeat animation by Missle Madness.png|In older versions, Missile Madness could perform this glitch Auto-skip Zombie Phase and 10 second turn Glitch This glitch occurs when a hero super-blocks and the Superpower trick fails to return to player's hand due to a lag. The game will automatically skip the Zombie Play phase. When it's time for tricks, the player will only have 10 seconds to play tricks but they can still play the Superpower trick card for free. Move a Dead Plant Glitch If both Portal Technician and a plant is destroyed in the same fight and the Portal Technician spawns Sumo Wrestler or Rodeo Gargantuar. The plant can still be moved even the health is 0. If you moved another plant to the plant with 0 health, it still cannot move to its lane until the plant is fully destroyed. Playing with Fire Glitch In the 39th zombie mission boss, the music will have a higher pitch. This is because of the preplaced plants and zombies. Duplicated Reward Glitch After you get a higher rank (or have been promoted to a higher league), play Casual and beat it. After you beat it, you will get a notification that you ranked up and it show that you will get an amount of gems, and even it show that you have been promoted to a higher league and then give you another amount of gems. But if you checked again, no reward was given. Selfish Engineer Glitch If a science zombie deals damage but dies in the process of a Zombot Drone Engineer to the immediate right buffing said science zombie, the Drone Engineer will receive the buff. It seems to be a visual glitch. Undead card glitch Rarely when a card's health is reduced to zero, it will not be defeated. Instead, it will just stay on the field and continue like they have health left. Attacking it again will destroy it. Plant with 0 Health Glitch.png|Note how the Cabbage-Pult has no health Zombie with 0 health alive.png|Note how the Smelly Zombie has no health Zero Health Hero has zero health, but does not appear to end the game. (update 1.0.11)]] did manage to defeat Super Brainz and a Strikethrough Lily of the Valley has been played earlier. (update 1.16.10)]] Unknown how this glitch starts, but sometimes the hero has 0 health. Maybe a visual glitch only. A possible cause is that the more damage glitch occurred and the enemy hero did not know and didn't do the amount of damage needed to lower the real health. (Ex. the health might show zero when the hero actually has 5 left.) This also occurs with heroes and teammates if Lily of the Valley is Conjured via a Cosmic Flower. This is because Lily will deal 3 damage but it really does 1, causing some errors as a result like 0 health heroes or allies. Card size glitch Sometimes, when a card is placed on the field, it will be larger or smaller than it normally is. Placing the card but with lag interfering between the process of placement causes this glitch. A more practical way to cause this glitch is to use on a zombie, then using either Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to turn that zombie into a gravestone Large_plant_glitch.png|Notice how Poison Ivy is bigger than normal SmallArmWrestler.png|Notice how Arm Wrestler is smaller than normal IMG_0363-1-.png|Notice how Smackadamia is noticeably bigger than normal Megashellery.jpg|Notice how Shellery is bigger than normal Screenshot_2016-09-24-19-38-30.png|Notice how Water Chestnut is bigger than normal GlitchRescueRadishisGiant.jpg|Notice how Rescue Radish is bigger than normal Giant Imp Mascot.png|Notice how Team Mascot is bigger than normal GiantZombot1000.jpeg|Notice how Zombot 1000 is bigger than normal Giant Nurse Gargantuar.jpeg|Notice how Nurse Gargantuar is bigger than normal Giant Loudmouth.jpg|Notice how Loudmouth is bigger than normal Giant Toxic.jpg|Notice how Toxic Waste Imp is bigger than normal Screenshot 2016-12-20-12-59-02.png|Notice how Navy Bean is bigger than normal 3D8BB18C-E5DC-402B-A39E-AE88C2AEA69E.png|A Gravestone shown larger than normal (caused by & In-Crypted) 4091AE38-7172-4169-99D4-A56FB46387DF.png|Coffee Zombie shown larger than normal (continuation of previous photo) Card has no strength when planted, but the icon still shows If a card with no strength points, such as the Prickly Pear, is boosted and had strength points added to it and is then bounced, its strength points will return to zero, but the strength icon will still be visible with 0 on the icon. This applies to both when the card is played and on its card. Seedling Transformation Glitch If the Plant Hero ends their turn by placing a Seedling and pressing the button, both heroes can see what the Seedling will transform into in the next turn. Invisible Card Glitch Sometimes, when the plant or zombie hero places a card, it will be invisible, but its stats will still show and can absorb damage and attack normally. Z-Mech Stolen Superpower Glitch When you receive Z-Mech from a Premium Pack, and when you click on him, it will show the image of Possessed instead of . Transparent Superpower Glitch When the Super-Block gives a superpower, which is then immediately played, the superpower appears to be missing its frame. This happens commonly when fighting against the AI. Living Card If a berry with 2 attack or less attacks a Kangaroo Rider with a Sergeant Strongberry on the field, Sergeant Strongberry will attack the Kangaroo Rider after it has bounced. Leaving both its idle animation and its card icon in the player's deck. The card background is invisible. Gray Glitch This is a visual glitch that darkens Plants or Zombies when they are played. It can be easily triggered when you play a fighter immediately after its next convenience. The quicker you play the fighter, the darker it will be. ]] Letting the Air Out of the Band Upon the end of a Multiplayer match, when the game plays the main theme for the quests menu, if the button to go back to Multiplayer menu is timed just right, the note for one of the instruments does not properly end, and it will keep playing until the music is changed. This is easiest done if the player completes one hero quest, where it seems to be around the quickest timing possible to advance, but you can do it all the same even without completing a hero quest. With proper timing, it can be further brought to different screens, including an entire multiplayer match, where the instrument will play during the whole match, outside of occasional glitching or being temporarily muted for a signature superpower being played. It's unknown exactly why this happens, as replications are scarce and almost entirely random due to the unknown timing. However, one possible cause is the game's music could potentially be a .midi file played in real time, and not an .ogg or an .mp3 played, and thusly, by timing the end of a song just right between when a note starts and a note is supposed to end, the game is never properly told to end the note, and the instrument keeps playing. Upon the song changing, it's told to stop all instruments in the song playing, and that's why it is fixed. Wrong Class Glitch Sometimes, cards appear in the wrong class when viewed in the almanac. They may also be played in games with the wrong class, causing certain heroes to play cards that they weren't supposed to be able to play. Negative Sun/Brain Glitch This glitch can happen by having the zombie player play a Gravestone such as Jester. The plant player can then Bounce or Destroy said zombie followed by playing Brainana. When the Zombie Tricks phase comes, the zombie player will have a negative brain count. "A Dark and Stormy Glitch" This glitch is rare, but sometimes when tap the store icon on the menu, the screen will strangely turn black- however, you can still see your gem values. This can be solved by closing and reopening the game. Muffled Card Sounds Sometimes, during a match, all sounds produced by cards will sound as if they are muffled, and will be very hard to hear. Music and other sound effects won't be affected, only card sounds are affected, in battle and while viewing their stats. This glitch occurs when the player taps the button to view their friend list. The glitch stops when the battle ends, or can be resolved by viewing the friend list again. Flute Noise Intensifies After a match ends, the flute for the victory/defeat music will rarely continue playing on one note. It's a little hard to hear, so use headphones if you think you hear it. Interestingly, the glitch persists during a battle, layered on top of the music. This is probably due to how complex the music is, as the instruments constantly change depending on the Hero and setting. The glitch ends when you reset the game. Binary Stars Glitch If Bad Moon Rising gives Binary Stars, all zombies on the field at that time get a permanent x2 boost, meaning if the Binary Stars stays on the field, everything has a x4 boost. Once Binary Stars dies, all the zombies that Bad Moon Rising created will still have a x2 boost, but new zombies that are played are normal. Hero-Deck Switch Glitch To trigger this glitch, a player must have a PvZH file split across multiple devices and earn Gems on each device without reloading the app. Select decks for different heroes on each app. Close and reload one app, then go straight to single player and select random battle. There is a chance the device may load the hero from one device, and the deck from another, resulting in a hero using a deck they can't normally use, such as Green Shadow using the "Bullseye Beatdown" deck. Wrong Phase Glitch Although purely cosmetic, when the end phase button is pressed immediately after the phase has begun, the dial above the button would not advance to the next phase and would be stuck on the phase until the same phase occurs again. Planetary Gladiator Bounce Glitch If a Planetary Gladiator is bounced as a result of Primal Peashooter hurting the Zombie Hero, when the Planetary Gladiator is played it will permanently have the amount of damage it received from the Primal Peashooter stamped above its health. You win some, you lose some glitch When your opponent concedes a battle sometimes you'll lose a star (This glitch was found on rank 29) It is unknown if you can win a game if you lose. Super-Fast Glitch This glitch forces the game to run unusually fast, possibly even double the speed it would run normally. Animations will be, of course, sped up, and many game mechanics will be sped up as well, such as slow drags being registered as taps or tapping and holding. It is currently unknown how to cause this glitch. The glitch will persist until the app is reset,though it does stop for a while under certain circumstances (so far, when collecting an event card after battle, or just after battle). Can't Play Glitch In this glitch you can't press the button that stops your play. The Red Fail If Red Stinger is played behind a Plant on Total Eclipse, he will be played as a 6 /1 . However, when he sets himself 7 /2 , or at least when he normally would, he sets himself to 7 /1 , with his health being red, as if he were injured. This is purely visual, since he still does 6 damage and cannot be healed back to 2. When this glitched Red Stinger is removed from Total Eclipse, he is buffed to 8 /2 with his health staying red; again, he still does 7 damage and cannot be healed. does not have him highlighted.]] Patched Glitches The following glitches were patched out eventually. *Before version 1.6.27, if a fighter was given a trait from another fighter, such as an Imp getting Deadly or a getting Frenzy, was bounced, the card in the player's hand would still have the trait icon on the health or strength. This continued to apply when the card was placed, and it did not go away until the fighter was destroyed. This, however, was purely an aesthetic glitch and the fighter would behave like usual. *Before version ???, if a Seedling transformed into a plant (or transformed from the effects of Petal-Morphosis) that had a "When played" ability, it would not have activated its ability. Should this have occurred with Wild Berry, the game will not allow the turn to end, forcing the player or their opponent to concede. *Before version ???, the game would not have responded and soft-locked if a Bungee Plumber was used on the plant hero while a Soul Patch was on the field, since back then, all attacks made on the plant hero had an animation where the attack went in the direction of the Soul Patch. *Before version ???, Soul Patch would have taken damage for Wall-Knight even if he used Uncrackable, where he would not have taken any damage in the first place. *Before version ???, it was much harder to clear Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves since only tricks could be used on the heights lane of that mission, and yet zombies could be played there as normal. *Before version 1.6.27, Neptuna's trident experienced a visual glitch when using a superpower trick. If the player used a superpower trick or Neptuna's Signature Superpower: Octo-Pult, they would notice the yellow glow clipping out of Neptuna's trident. *Before version ???, if the player skipped a quest in the Daily Quests, a new one would appear but did not replace the old one. Although the old quest could be completed, it did not give its reward. Skipping to the next day made it disappear permanently and would not have a new quest to replace it. *Before version ???, in A Fight to the Finish Line, there was a cosmetic glitch where the second lane which was supposed to be a ground lane actually looked like an aquatic lane. *Before version ???, the icon for Yeti Lunchbox was missing its lunchbox. Only the light was present. *Before version ???, it was possible for the textures in the game to be replaced with pink textures, similar to the pink textures used in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where textures are replaced with either sun sprites or pink textures with a black X if the player locked their device with the game still on or opened the notifications while playing the game. This is commonly seen in video games when things get messed up, and it’s an old industry standard for developers to tell players that something is wrong. *Before version ???, scrolling left from the first card in the player's deck would have shown a 3 /3 card, a sun icon, and a brain icon. *Before version ???, it was possible for a Bounced card to not properly return to its owner's hand. *Before version ???, it was possible for instant-blocks to occur, even though they were removed in version ???. *Before version ???, it was possible to play a card outside its intended lane, though it was a visual glitch. *Before version ???, it was possible to play Trick-or-Treater as a plant hero either from Petal-Morphosis, Seedling, or the special rule of the boss battle of Peel that Orange! for Citron's side. If that happened, Trick-or-Treater will, in the fight phase, hurt and destroy himself but otherwise would act normally in the zombie trick phase. *Before version ???, is shown to have the attribute "Shielded" and the multiple attack attribute star on the Collection menu. It is purely cosmetic and doesn't act differently. This also happened with the Jugger-Nut. *Before version ???, in multiplayer, it was possible to play a card where it won't be placed where it is supposed to be, instead it will be placed out of the lawn. *Before version ???, it was possible for to become glitched when it bounced itself at the end of a turn, its card became glitched and unplayable while the yeti itself became a background, *Before version ???, if Mixed-Up Gravedigger was played and a non-amphibious zombie appeared in the aquatic lane when bounced, it will be missing the card details and its card background. *Before version ???, sometimes cards can be dragged anywhere on the screen and they would not have dropped back to the player's hand nor could be played on the field. *Before version ???, if playing as a Zombie hero, after the opponent's turn, they would play their thinking animation forever. The glitch stopped after the battle but continued if you start another one as a Zombie hero. This did not occur if the opponent was a zombie. *On version 1.18.13, the animation that plays when the Cryo-Brain is used does not play. This was patched in update 1.22.12. *Before update 1.22.13, the game wasn't completely optimized for iOS 11. Sometimes, the game might crash at the EA logo if the user was using iOS 11, and would remain like that. Reinstalling/offloading the game may or may not resolve the problem, and if it did not work then the user must play on a different device. *Before update ???, if the player opened the prompt to recycle multiple cards, it was possible to recycle the cards multiple times if the player quickly pressed the scrap button. It would add those sparks also and the player would lose more than one of the cards scrapped. *Only on update 1.14.13, it was possible for Mad Chemist to get the following cards that should not be seen by the player as a programming error that allows these cards to spawned even though they were normally used in AI decks. Any other conjuring ability would've worked such as Eureka or Peel that Orange!'s boss rule: **Blank Zombie, which is otherwise used in early AI decks and some Witty Wednesday as filler. It costs 99 brains and is a trick card with no tribe or ability. The player is completely unable to play this, thus causing a waste in the hand. **Plumber, which is the Bungee Plumber used by in the tutorial. It is similar to Bungee Plumber but cannot target the plant hero, has Uncommon rarity, and has no tribes. *Before update 1.22.13, there was an issue where the game could not load due to a connection error during startup. It would not have mattered what device was used to go into the game. It would have also not connected even if the Wi-Fi is off and cellular data is used. Update 1.22.13 was released to fix the problem for a few people, but it did not fix the problem for everyone. Before the update though, unofficial fixes such as uninstalling or reinstalling or using a hackjob (although it can give others access to the user's account) would've worked. If update 1.22.13 did not patch the bug for the player's device, the player would have to play on a different device. *Before update ???, if a fighter with a self-boosting effect activated said effect at zero health, it would still live if its health was boosted. *Before update ???, there was a glitch revolving around if he was played behind a plant to turn him into a 6 /2 and then bounced. If he was replayed in this form anywhere other than behind a plant, then his texture would become a combination of both his default texture and his current texture where half of the petals would be sticking out while the other path would be covering his face. It still functioned as a 6 /2 but after attacking, it would become its 2 /6 form for a while before reverting back to its glitchy sprite. *Before update 1.18.13, whenever a hero on 5 or less health healed themselves to at least 6, they would have continued to do their low health animation even though it should not happen. *Before update ???, and Cosmic Bean had a glitch that showed a shadow, which was always shown even if the card was facing down, allowing their opponent to know if they had them in their hand. *Before update ???, any card in a gravestone such as naturally (like Binary Stars) or via Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, or Graveyard that was Bounced via Grave Mistake would have their card cost glitched with a blank square instead of its actual cost. Patched softlocking glitches These glitches could at one point softlocked the game but were patched out: *The game asking the player where to move a Surprise Gargantuar made from Gargantuars' Feast even if there are no empty lanes for him to move to. (Before latest version 1.16.10) *The AI softlocking the match due to a lack of a solid plan for the turn. (Before latest version 1.18.13) * using his ability on himself to damage/destroy certain plants such as and Prickly Pear while there was a Headstone Carver on the field. (Headstone Carver will have attempted to boost Electrician but due to boosting a non-existent zombie, the game will soft-lock) (Before version 1.14.13) *Planetary Gladiator taking damage from plant abilities such as Grapes of Wrath when it was destroyed (Before version 1.18.13) *Two Mixed-Up Gravediggers made from Bad Moon Rising (Before version 1.18.13) *Tomb Raiser Zombie summoning Mixed-Up Gravedigger (which should not be possible as he does not have the Gravestone attribute, before version 1.14.13) *Having a Barrel of Deadbeards be destroyed while on during the combat phase, due to Barrel of Deadbeards formerly summoning the Strikethrough Captain Deadbeard that would now be used via (Version 1.18.13 only) Gallery of patched glitches This is where all pictures of patched glitches are to be placed once the glitch can no longer be performed. 15857686 10208181103710743 471539552 o.jpg|Unmovable Surprise Gargantuar Wildberryglitch.png|Wild Berry not changing lanes Can't Play On Heights.png|Notice how there was no option to plant the Skyshooter? IMG_0074.jpg|An example if this glitch TeamUpYeti.PNG|A Zookeeper on the Zombie Yeti's lane. TeamUpYeti2.PNG|A Cat Lady on the Zombie Yeti's lane. Note the yellow button WaterChestnutstillinhandglitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut is played in the Hero's hand instead of a lane. StillInHandGlitchTakeDamage.PNG|However, it still takes damage from the lane it should be in. (Water Lane in this case) WaterChestnutInHandGlitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut can still be targeted, too. PricklyPearAttacksKangarooRiderPvZH.png|Both sides have a fighter which was supposed to be bounced BounceGlitch.PNG|Professor Brainstorm had an Imp which was supposed to be bounced WhatsApp_Image_2017-01-08_at_16.08.04.jpeg|Trick-or-Treater from a Petal-Morphosis Neptuna superpower with triden glitch.jpeg|Neptuna when using superpower trick Neptuna using octo-Pult with trident glitch.jpeg|Neptuna's trident clipped out when using her Signature Superpower. PvZH_4441_2Pinky.png PvZH_4442_2Pinky.png PvZH_4443_2Pinky.png PvZH_4444_2Pinky.png Unclassified_Info_Glitch.png Three_Headed_Chomper_Outside_the_Lawn.png|Notice the Three-Headed Chomper is placed outside the lawn Water_or_Ground.jpg YetiLaunchBoxGlitch.png|Notice it only shows the picture of the light while Yeti Lunchbox is not visible. TRZ_Bug_Example_(1).PNG|Tomb Raiser Zombie summoning Mixed-Up Gravedigger TRZ_Bug_Example_(2).PNG Red stinger 1.PNG|Notice the red stinger Red stinger 2.PNG|Notice the red stinger StillShivering.png|Electric Boogaloo is still in his low health animation despite being at 6 health LowHealthGlitch.png|Solar Flare is still in her low health animation despite being at 10 health LowHealthGlitch2.png|Rustbolt is still in his low health animation despite being at 11 health CardShadow.jpeg|An example of a shadow giving a hint to the player that is holding either or Cosmic Bean 9D7021F1-B5B8-474A-8DE5-1F99C463FE49.png|Binary Stars' card cost glitched Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes